Recurrente
by A Trash Candy
Summary: Natsu se encuentra intranquilo desde hace días. ¿Por qué no se siente capaz de proteger a Lucy? Mientras tanto, todos en Fairy Tail se preparan para celebrar uno de los eventos más especiales del gremio...
1. Chapter 1

Explosiones. Una tras otra, dejando solo a la vista el fuego y el humo que acababa con todo lo que se encontraba a su paso. Ni siquiera el cielo se distinguía entre esa catástrofe que abarcaba toda la ciudad de Magnolia. Pero en medio de toda esa destrucción, una sombra lograba apreciarse, inmune al fuego, al parecer, mas desesperado, mirando hacia todas las direcciones, como si buscase por algo, o quizás, más bien, a alguien.

Y, finalmente, encontró a esa persona, yacida en el suelo, rodeada por las llamas. El pelirrosa se dejó caer de rodillas a un lado suyo, abatido, mas intentando reanimarla mediante suaves zarandeos que parecían no servir de nada. Quizás, si la llamaba...

-Lucy... Oye, Lucy, despierta... Por favor... - Murmullos salían de sus labios temblorosos, seguidos de varias lágrimas amargas que no tardaron en inundar sus ojos y resbalarse por sus mejillas, sin cesar. Había llegado tarde, y gracias a eso, no alcanzó a proteger a la persona más importante que se había mantenido a su lado- ¡LUCYYYY!

Sobresaltado, Natsu se levantó de golpe, con los ojos bien abiertos y la respiración entrecortada. Sus manos aún temblaban, y su cuerpo estaba empapado en sudor. Tragó saliva, y sin ni siquiera despertar a Happy, que aún se encontraba sumido en un profundo sueño, salió corriendo tan rápido como sus piernas le permitieron. Necesitaba verla. Comprobar que nada había sido real, por lo que fue directo a su casa. Aún era temprano, por lo que ella aún debería estar durmiendo.

Llegó, y sin ni tan siquiera detenerse a tomar aire, se coló por una de las ventanas, pues, tras tantas veces infiltrándose sin previo aviso, ya había tomado experiencia a la hora de abrirla. Pero no había nadie. Ni en la cama, ni en el baño, ni en la cocina... La casa se hallaba vacía, algo que hizo que los nervios del Dragon Slayer solo se incrementaran más. ¿¡Dónde diablos estaba!?

El gremio. Si ya no estaba en casa, debía de haber salido ya hacia allí, ¿no? Eso era lo que quería creer, por lo que, sin pensarlo dos veces, fue directo hacia allí, con una ya notoria fatiga.

-¡Lucy!- Aún a varios metros de la entrada del gremio, Natsu empezó a gritar su nombre, llamando, por tanto, la atención de todos los que se encontraban en el interior del lugar, e incluso de las personas que pasaban por los alrededores. "¿Qué mosca le ha picado ahora?" Era básicamente lo que la mayoría pensaba al verle llamar tanto la atención desde tan temprano.

-Ara, Natsu, buenos días.- Mirajane fue la primera en saludarle una vez entró, con una agradable y calmada sonrisa, y, como de costumbre, tras la barra, secando platos y vasos varios- ¿Qué ocurre?

Pero ni por esas, el pelirrosa se relajó un ápice. Desde que entró, había buscado a la rubia por todas partes, mas no había rastro de ella. Como si hubiera desaparecido del mapa. Entonces, y con las pupilas dilatadas, caminó hasta la albina, parándose del otro lado de la barra, la cual, golpeó con fuerza con la palma de la mano. Todos se sobresaltaron. -¡Mira! ¿Dónde está Lucy?-

-¿Q-qué...?- Los nervios de la albina afloraron, obligándola a inclinar sus cejas, aunque aún tratase de mantener su sonrisa firmemente. No sabía cómo contestarle, por lo que miró a otras personas que estuvieran cerca de ellos, casi suplicando que la ayudaran a contestar dicha cuestión, mas cuando el Salamander imitó a la muchacha, todos esquivaron cualquier contacto visual, como si quisieran desentenderse de la situación. ¿¡Pero qué era lo que estaba pasando!? ¿Nadie iba a contestar? Su furia se incrementaba, por lo que para no desquitarse con nadie, se dio media vuelta, claramente con la intención de volver a salir.

Fue entonces, cuando en la misma puerta, alguien que entraba, chocó de frente contra él, y retrocediendo ambos al mismo instante un par de pasos, el muchacho alzó la voz, irritado. -Tch. ¿¡Por qué no miras por dónde an...- No logró acabar su frase. La persona con la que había chocado, aún luchaba por mantener el equilibrio. Consigo traía bastante compra, quizás demasiada; tanto que le llegaba prácticamente a la altura de la cabeza, tapándole por ende los ojos. -Lucy...-

-Lo siento, lo siento...- Afortunadamente, ninguno de los paquetes cayó al suelo. O eso le hubiera gustado a ella, dado que al escuchar la voz del chico, de manera automática todo se le escurrió de las manos, dejándola con los ojos bien abiertos y balbuceando. - ¡N-Natsu! ¿¡Q-qué estás haciendo aquí tan pronto!?- De reojo miró a los que se encontraban presentes en el gremio, cada quien con una gota de sudor cayendo por su frente. Al parecer, su plan iba en picado.

No obstante, por la parte que a Natsu le tocaba, cualquier resto de mal humor o desesperación, había desaparecido en tan solo cuestión de segundos. Todo su cuerpo perdió cualquier rastro de tensión, y en su rostro por fin se dibujó una sutil sonrisa de aliivio. Aquello había sido otra pesadilla más, a pesar de su realismo. -Te estaba buscando. ¿Qué es todo esto?- Como era de esperarse, toda su atención pasó a centrarse en la diversidad de cajas que se encontraban ahora dispersas por el suelo. Lucy, alterada, se puso a recogerlas todas, sin saber qué contestar, dado que bajo ningún concepto quería que el joven se enterase.

-Yo... Eh...- Y justo cuando fue a decirle cualquier mentira, alguien la interrumpió.

-No deberías estar por aquí perdiendo el tiempo, Natsu.- Una familiar voz se escuchó justo tras de Lucy. Esa persona, o mejor dicho, espíritu, también iba cargado con bastantes cosas encima, aunque no por ello perdía elegancia en sus formas- Erza está esperando por tu ayuda cerca del lago. Si no te das prisa, vete preparando para recibir tu castigo.-

-¡Loki!- Ambos exclamaron el nombre del chico a la vez, aunque fue el pelirrosa quien tragó saliva, nervioso- ¡E-entonces mejor me voy!- Sin decir más, volvió a correr hacia susodicho lugar, pues precisamente no tenía muchas ganas de ser golpeado por Erza. Sin embargo, se quedó con las ganas de estar un poco más junto a Lucy, luego era probable que más tarde apareciese por su casa.

Cuando el muchacho desapareció de la vista de los del gremio, todos suspiraron aliviados. -Nos has salvado, Loki. Gracias. No podemos dejar que nos descubra a estas alturas...-La rubia pasó una mano por su propia frente. Se habían salvado por los pelos, a pesar de que lo que le dijo Loki a Natsu, había sido tan solo una burda mentira.

-Pero, ¿no creéis que Natsu se está comportando últimamente de una manera un tanto extraña? Estos días viene desesperado buscando a Lucy, pero cuando la ve, es como si nada hubiera pasado, y vuelve a actuar con normalidad...- Esta vez fue Mirajane quien alzó la voz, captando por completo la atención de los presentes. Éstos, efectivamente, asintieron, dándole la razón a la albina. Pero Lucy no entendía nada; ni siquiera sabía de qué estaban hablando, pues frente a ella, siempre se comportaba de la misma manera. ¿Acaso debería preguntarle directamente? Le constaba que podrÏa caber la posibilidad de que no le contase si tenía algún tipo de problema, mas, estaba claro que debía intentar sonsacárselo a cualquier costo...

Continuará...


	2. Chapter 2

De un extremo a otro del bosque que rodeaba el lago que mencionó Loki, Natsu había estado buscando a Erza, pero por más empeño que puso, incluso intentando rastrearla mediante su olfato, le fue imposible dar con la pelirroja. Ni siquiera quedaban restos de su aroma. ¿De verdad que había estado allí? -¡Ahh! ¡Ese maldito de Loki! ¡Seguro que me ha engañado! ¡Cuando nos volvamos a ver, le daré su merecido!- Con su mano izquierda hecha un puño, golpeó la diestra, que se había mantenido abierta para atrapar el pequeño golpe que se encontraba envuelto en llamas. Y por si eso fuera poco, ahora se moría de hambre. Ya era media tarde y él tan solo se había dedicado a dar vueltas por la zona. Qué desperdicio. -Qué remedio. Iré a comer a casa de Lucy.- Como si no tuviese alternativa, puso rumbo al hogar de la rubia, con las manos en la nuca. Ella probablemente llegaría al atardecer, por lo que se quedaría allí esperando hasta entonces.

Y eso fue lo que hizo. Una vez que prácticamente acabó con cualquier existencia que se encontrase en la nevera de la chica, fue directo a su dormitorio. No obstante, no se tumbó en la cama, sino que, más bien, se sentó en el suelo, pudiendo recostar la espalda contra el borde del colchón. Y así fue como se quedó dormido, ya que, de lo contrario, la espera se le haría eterna.

Pero lo siguiente fue mucho peor. Una vez más, la misma pesadilla volvió a repetirse. Las mismas llamas, explosiones y catástrofes volvían a predominar en Magnolia. Y, una vez más, fue incapaz de salvar a Lucy, quien, esta vez, había sido aplastada por unos escombros que no dejaban de arder. No podía creerlo. ¿Por qué nunca conseguía llegar a tiempo, a pesar de que siempre la encontraba en el mismo lugar?

En la pesadilla, un desgarrador grito fue lo que salió de sus cuerdas vocales esta vez, impotente, mientras que, en la realidad, un alarido no tan grave, fue lo que hizo estremecer a la rubia una vez hubo entrado por la puerta de casa. ¿Qué había sido eso? -¿Natsu...?- Vamos, nadie excepto él entraría en su casa, ¿no? Tuvo que armarse de valor para asomarse al cuarto de donde había procedido tal estruendo, mas cualquier miedo se esfumó al encontrarse al muchacho de tal manera. El pelirrosa volvía a encontrarse lleno de sudor frío, mientras que su respiración se mantenía agitada. Estaba sufriendo, y a ella no le estaba gustando en absoluto verle así.

Con cuidado, enseguida se arrodilló a un lado suyo, y, con una de sus manos, empezó a darle unas caricias en la mejilla, seguido de unos murmullos, con la esperanza de que eso le despertarse calmado, en vez de tener que hacerlo bruscamente. -Natsu... Despierta. Ya pasó todo...-

El tacto de la rubia le hizo reaccionar, pero fue su voz la que le hizo abrir sus ojos de par en par, fijándose en ella rápidamente. -¡Lucy!- De golpe y sin que a la joven le diese tiempo a reaccionar, la empujó hacia el suelo, quedándose así sobre ella, al parecer, aún alterado y desorientado.

-¿N-Natsu...?- En un hilo de voz, la rubia pronunció su nombre, altamente sonrojada, y, es que, por si fuera poco, no entendía nada de lo que estaba sucediendo. -Relájate... La pesadilla ya acabó...

Fue entonces cuando Natsu levantó la vista hacia el cuarto, observándolo con detenimiento y percatándose de que no había fuego ni ningún tipo de peligro por los alrededores. -Ya veo... Lo siento...- Algo más tranquilo, se apartó de encima de ella, volviendo a su posición inicial, aunque, curiosamente, evitando el contacto visual con la rubia.

Ésta, por su parte, se reincorporó, volviendo a quedar arrodillada a un lado de él, poniéndose a rebuscar en el bolsillo de su falda mientras se animaba a romper el hielo. -Oye, Natsu, ¿qué tipo de pesadilla estabas teniendo? Parecías estar sufriendo mucho... -Aún con el sonrojo presente en sus pómulos, terminó por sacar un pañuelo de susodicho bolsillo, y, esperando por su respuesta, se animó a secarle el sudor de la frente con éste mientras tanto.

Pero entonces, inesperadamente, Natsu agarró su muñeca, obligándola a detenerse. ¿Es que le había molestado que le preguntara por su sueño? Esa no había sido su intención, y sin embargo... Otro agarre más, esta vez, en la otra muñeca, aunque no llegaba a ejercer demasiada presión como para hacerla daño. ¿Sus manos... Temblaban? -¿Natsu...?- Pero el Salamander seguía sin mirarla a los ojos; de hecho, ahora había agachado la cabeza para cubrirse con el flequillo. La maga empezaba a preocuparse de verdad, hasta que pareció congelarse cuando el muchacho se inclinó hacia ella, hasta recostar la frente sobre su hombro.

-Yo... ¿Por qué no puedo... Protegerte...?- Natsu se mordió entonces el labio inferior, aprovechando que no podía ser visto por ella. Lucy, en cambio, inclinó sus cejas. El pelirrosa había hablado en un hilo de voz. ¿Es que estaba a punto de llorar? No podía creerlo. Era la primera vez que veía a Natsu tan indefenso. Sentía la necesidad de ser esta vez ella la que le protegiese de lo que fuera que le estuviese atormentando tanto.

-¿Pero de qué hablas? Siempre eres tú quien acaba por salvarme y rescatarme de las peores situaciones. Es más, es gracias a ti que estoy aquí.- Un cálido tono de voz, al igual que su sonrisa, fue lo que salió de sus labios. Quería calmarle, así que, para ello, con sutileza se liberó del agarre de sus muñecas, (además de que él tampoco se había esforzado por detenerla), y así, pudo envolverle con sus brazos, manteniendo uno en su espalda, la cual se dedicó a frotar con suavidad, mientras que con su otra mano, se dedicó a acariciar sus cabellos, llegando incluso a presionarlo algo más contra ella.

Ante semejante tacto, Natsu no logró retenerse más, e, irremediablemente, la primera lágrima se deslizó por su mejilla, seguida de otra más, y otra... El muchacho acabó por ceder, y, con sus brazos, rodeó la cintura de la contraria, hasta llegar a su espalda y agarrarse así a la blusa que traía puesta ese día. No hacían falta las palabras para saber que quería mantenerse así durante un poco más, sin decir nada, al menos hasta que su llanto pasase y pudiera explicarla más detalladamente lo que le ocurría.

Entretanto, la indignación de Happy superaba límites insospechados. "¿Por qué esta mañana se fue sin decirme nada?" "Hmph. No le daré nada de pescado durante toda la semana." Esos eran los pensamientos que rondaban por la mente del pequeño gato azul que no había hecho nada más que revolotear de un lado a otro desde que llegó al gremio.

-Tch. ¿Cuándo te piensas quedar quieto?- La poca paciencia de Charle se había colmado, y, de brazos cruzados, le observaba con una mueca de fastidio y un tic en la pata, la cual no dejaba de bajar y levantar continuamente.

-Ah. Lo siento, Charle, pero es que...- Intentó escusarse, pero ya lo había hecho como veinte veces desde que llegó, y ya todos se habían cansado de oír lo mismo. Era obvio que por mucho que dijera que no le perdonaría, no tardaría menos de un par de horas en volver a ser inseparable con el pelirrosa, por muy aparentemente grande que fuese su enfado.

-Oye, Happy, hoy vendrás a pasar la noche con nosotros.- De brazos cruzados, Lily se acercó hasta el Exceed azulado, y, tras él, un intimidante Gajeel que parecía fulminarle con la mirada.

-¿E-eh? No... Seguramente Natsu ya esté en casa, preguntándose dónde estoy... -Con una risita nerviosa, trató de darse media vuelta y huir, pero enseguida le atraparon, y lo último que se escuchó de él, fue un exagerado maullido que hizo eco entre esas cuatro grandes paredes.

Cuanto más le miraba, más le recordaba a un niño pequeño: tan dócil y vulnerable, aunque fuese en el fondo y rara vez dejase mostrar esa faceta suya. Ya se habían separado del abrazo entonces, y Lucy no podía dejar de mirar, embobada, el rostro del contrario. Aún tenía los ojos algo rojizos por haber llorado, y eso, por alguna razón, era algo que la muchacha quería memorizar para no olvidarlo nunca. Le resultaba demasiado tierno.

-Lucy, yo... No puedo protegerte en mis sueños. Día tras día se repite lo mismo, y nunca llego a tiempo para salvarte...- Con la mano hecha un puño, golpeó el suelo con impotencia. ¿Por qué esas imágenes no paraban de reproducirse en su cabeza? Y, peor aún, ¿por qué parecían tan reales? -¿Y si... Y si algún día realmente no llego a tiempo para rescatarte?- Frustrado, apretó los dientes. Desde hacía días se preguntaba lo mismo, continuamente, pues esa duda no dejaba de asaltarle.

Lucy, por el contrario, no había perdido la calma; de hecho, no parecía asustarla en absoluto lo que el chico le estaba contando. Simplemente, sacudió la cabeza varias veces, antes de apoyar su mano sobre la espalda del pelirrosa para llamar su atención- Natsu... Solo son sueños. Y si alguna vez ocurriesen de verdad, todo estaría bien, porque sé que llegarías a tiempo. Porque yo confío en ti.- El aludido levantó la cabeza para mirarla, sorprendido, aunque eso no duró mucho, pues al sentir las manos de la joven sujetando su diestra, tuvo el acto reflejo de desviar la mirada para ver qué hacía. Ella tan solo levantó su mano con ayuda de las propias para dirigirla hasta su mejilla y que así, pudiera acariciarla; quería mostrarle que ella realmente estaba allí, que no era parte de ninguna pesadilla, y eso logró.

Aunque Natsu no pudo evitar sonrojarse, no retiró su mano, sino que la mantuvo justo donde la chica la había depositado. Era real, y tanto su tacto como su calidez, se lo estaban confirmando. Pero no parecía ser suficiente. Más cerca. Quería sentirla más cerca, y por ello, casi de manera inconsciente, fue recortando esa distancia que les mantenía separados. Lucy se había dado cuenta de ello, pero no hizo ningún tipo de movimiento para evitar lo que vendría a continuación. Tan solo cerró los ojos y esperó pacientemente ese momento que, por muy poco, no llegó a producirse. ¿Había malinterpretado sus intenciones? Curiosa, entreabrió uno de sus ojos. Dragneel no la había llegado a besar, sino que tan solo unió su frente con la de él. ¡Se sentía tan avergonzada! ¿¡Cómo podía haber tenido esa clase de pensamientos!? ¡Oh, vamos! ¡Natsu nunca haría algo así! En ese aspecto era demasiado puro e inocente. Y ahí estaba ella, siendo esta vez la pervertida, y sintiendo cómo toda su cara ardía debido al intenso color rojo que se había apoderado de su rostro debido a la vergüenza que estaba experimentando gracias a sus pensamientos. Casi tenía la impresión de que echaría humo por sus orejas, pero a pesar de todo, no se hubiera movido, de no ser porque una visita inesperada, la hizo reaccionar de una forma un tanto violenta.

-¡Lucyyyy!- Una voz aguda se escuchó entrando por la ventana, y, sobresaltada, la rubia dio un brinco hacia atrás, dejando a Natsu desconcertado.

-¿¡Happy!? -Esta vez fue ella quien exclamó, al tiempo que el gato se avalanzaba sobre sus brazos, al parecer, aterrado. -¿Qué es lo que te ocurre?-

-¡Ghh! ¡Gajeel y Lily me querían secuestrar!- Con unas exageradas lágrimas cayendo de sus ojos, el Exceed señaló hacia la ventana, dando a entender que probablemente le estarían siguiendo.

-¿Pero qué dices, Happy? ¿Por qué harían algo así?- De un brinco, Natsu se levantó del suelo, cruzándose de brazos acto seguido. Lo que decía su amigo era incomprensible, y requería de más detalles para entender la situación.

-¿¡Natsu!? ¿¡Pero qué haces aquí!? -El gato azulado pareció olvidarse del llanto al ver al pelirrosa, pues no se había dado cuenta de su presencia desde que llegó allí. -¡Date prisa y derrótalos! ¡Hpmh!- Tras esa presunta orden, giró la cabeza hacia otro lado, al parecer, aún indignado por haber sido olvidado aquella mañana. ¡Era asombroso lo rencoroso que podía llegar a ser!

-¿¡E-eh!? ¡N-no, chicos! ¡Esperad! ¡No es lo que creéis!- Lucy, alterada, trató de explicarles de qué se trataba aquel asunto, mas el tiempo se acabó. Gajeel y Lily ya estaban llamando a la puerta para recuperar al gato que se les había encomendado tener vigilado...

Continuará...

* * *

¡Saludos! Lo primero de todo, es daros las gracias a los que habéis decidido darle una oportunidad a este fic. Eso me motiva mucho para seguir escribiendo. -Está feliz. ¿No se nota?- En principio pretendo que conste de tres capítulos, pero eso dependerá de si se me ocurren más ideas para extenderlo o no.

Yyyy creo que eso es todo por el momento (?) ¡Nos vemos! 3


End file.
